Entre chien et loup
by Malicia Snape
Summary: One-shot Remus est tourmenté ce soir, seul, dans son appartement. Et pour cause, il tombe amoureux de son meilleur ami ! Mais si cet ami lui rendait une petite visite nocturne… Slash RLSB


**Titre :** Entre chien et loup

**Auteur :** Malicia Snape, autrement dit moi.

**Rating :** PG-13 ou R, je dirais plutôt PG-13, mais c'est préférable de mettre R.

**Avertissement :** Slash Remus/Sirius, si vous n'aimez pas… partez ! Vous êtes prévenus !

**Résumé :** Remus est tourmenté ce soir, seul, dans son appartement. Et pour cause, il tombe amoureux de son meilleur ami ! Mais si cet ami lui rendait une petite visite nocturne…

L'histoire se base plus sur des sentiments que sur du sexe pur. C'est mon tout premier écrit, alors si vous pouviez me dire ce qui va et ce qui va pas (comme le fait que ce soit pas assez développé)…

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

_Leurs souffles se mêlaient, chauds et rapides. Des gémissements de plaisirs s'échappaient de leurs bouches._

_« Je t'aime » souffla-t-il._

_Son amant lui répondit pas un baisé passionné. Et les mouvements se firent plus rapides et saccadés. Leur respiration s'accéléra. Le désir avait atteint son paroxysme. Ils se répandirent en même temps l'un sur l'autre, et un rayon de lune éclaira le visage de son amant…_

Remus se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Dire qu'il était choqué aurait été un euphémisme. Il était au-delà du choc. Ce n'était pas la première fois de sa vie qu'il faisait un rêve érotique, mais il avait plutôt l'habitude de voir Sacha, ou Emmy, ses dernières amourettes d'adolescent. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait fait de rêve de ce genre, et avec _lui_ comme 'compagnon'. C'était impossible !

Mais pourtant, comme tant de fois auparavant, Remus Lupin doutait. Sa fascination avait débuté dès sa première année. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans le Poudlard Express, il avait été troublé par les yeux gris du jeune garçon. Pourtant, à onze ans, on ne pense déjà pas aux filles, alors aux garçons… du coup, il avait oblitéré. Sans se rendre compte qu'_il_ avait été la première personne à regarder Remus Lupin dans les yeux. Car il n'aimait pas regarder les gens dans les yeux, et ce depuis sa transformation. Il avait trop l'impression qu'on découvrirait sa vraie nature.

Sept années s'étaient écoulées. Remus avait eu deux petites amis, Sacha, puis Emmy, et quand à lui… et bien, bizarrement, il n'en avait eu qu'une. Pourtant, il aurait pu sortir avec qui il voulait. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait.

La sonnette mit fin à ses réflexions. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il était très exactement quatre heures et demi du matin. Qui pouvait sonner avec une telle insistance à cette heure là ? Maugréant, il enfila un tee-shirt et le premier pantalon qu'il trouva, et descendit ouvrir.

« Ça va, ça va, j'arrive » continua-t-il à maugréer en s'approchant de la porte.

Il ouvrit, et son souffle fut coupé. C'était lui ! Ses cheveux noirs trempés et plaqués contre son front le faisaient ressembler à un chien mouillé, mais alors à un chien mouillé fichtrement sexy ! Aussitôt, les images de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire, mais il se força à ne pas rougir, et, sans baisser les yeux, il parla.

« Sirius, que fais-tu ici ? Tu as vu l'heure ? »

Sirius, car c'était lui l'objet de l'obsession de Remus, fronça les sourcils et regarda sa montre.

« Oh, merde ! Désolé Remus, j'avais pas calculé ! Je te réveille ? »

« Oui » mentit Remus. « Mais c'est pas grave. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Sirius détourna son regard.

« Je devais te parler, mais je me rends compte que c'est peut être pas le moment… »

Remus réfléchit un instant.

« Allez, rentre te mettre au chaud, petit toutou » dit-il avec un sourire.

Sirius lui rendit son sourire.

« Merci. Il pleut des cordes, dehors ! »

Il entra comme si c'était chez lui, se dirigea vers la cheminé pour s'y asseoir devant, sur le sol. Remus se rapprocha.

« Quitte ta veste, Patmol ! » (NdA : Je ne connais pas bien les noms en Français, excusez-moi si je me trompe)

Sirius le regarda, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Il eut soudain l'air d'atterrir, et ôta sa veste en cuir chargée d'eau.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Du thé ? »

Sirius secoua la tête. Il avait l'air perdu, et Remus réalisa qu'il avait quelque chose de grave à dire. Il le rejoint pour s'installer à côté de lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Sirius hésita.

« Et bien… En fait, je sais pas si je dois t'en parler, mais James et Lily m'y ont poussé, alors… mais là, maintenant, je réalise que c'est ridicule et que tu vas t'enfuir en courant, et je ne veux pas ça, alors le mieux serait peut être que je me taise, mais dans ce cas là tu risques de commencer à t'imaginer des choses qui ne seraient pas tout à fait exactes, et je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer. Du coup je suis là, en train de sortir une volée de mots sans queue ni tête, et tu ne comprends rien à ce que je raconte. Bon sang Remus, fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais oblige-moi à me taire, je me sens pommé ! »

Remus sourit. C'était bien du Sirius, ça ! Mais il pensait à la demande de Sirius _'fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais oblige-moi à me taire'_ et avait une idée, mais il se doutait bien que ça ne plairait pas à son meilleur ami…

« Remus, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » demanda alors le jeune homme.

Remus réalisa qu'il n'avait pas quitté les lèvres de Sirius du regard, avec un sourire rêveur. Il se sentit rougir.

« Pardon, je réfléchissais. »

'_Oui, bonne excuse pour masquer ton manque de subtilité !'_

Sirius eut l'air inquiet.

« A quel sujet ? »

Remus regarda la cheminée, évitant de regarder Sirius. Sa bouche était bien trop hypnotisante.

« Un rêve que j'ai fait… »

« Il avait l'air plaisant. Tu étais avec qui ? »

Remus déglutit.

« Pe…personne d'intéressant. »

« Menteur » dit faiblement Sirius.

Avait-il l'air… triste ? Ou Remus se faisait-il des idées ?

Ils ne sortirent plus un mot de plusieurs minutes. Remus, appuyé contre le canapé, posa sa tête sur ses genoux repliés contre lui. Il entendit un bruit de frottement. Apparemment, Sirius se déplaçait. Mais il ne remarqua où il allait que quand une main le força à relever la tête.

« Remus, tu dors ? » souffla Sirius d'un air amusé.

Il déglutit à nouveau. Sirius était près, vraiment trop près. Il sentait son odeur, voyait ses yeux, et sa bouche, toujours si attirante…

Il réalisa à peine qu'il s'était penché vers son ami, et il l'embrassa sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. C'était doux, si doux… puis il réalisa soudain et recula brusquement.

« Pardon Sirius, je sais pas… enfin, excuse-moi. »

Sirius le regarda d'un air déçu.

« Tu regrettes ce que tu viens de faire ? »

Remus secoua la tête. Maintenant, mentir ne servirait plus à rien, de toute façon !

« Non, pas du tout. Mais je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus jamais m'approcher à moins de cent mètres et avec une bonne barrière protectrice entre nous. »

Sirius eut un petit ricanement.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Remus rougit, encore.

« Parce que tu me plais… »

Son ami ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Je te plais ? Je veux dire, je pensais à une pulsion, ou je sais pas… mais je te plais ? »

Remus joua nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« Ouais, bon ça va, c'est pas parce que j'ai des tendances homosexuelles qu'il faut en faire tout un fromage. Et je me suis excusé. »

« Remus… c'est pas contre toi » assura Sirius.

Il se décida enfin à le regarder.

« Mais as-tu remarqué que je ne t'ai pas repoussé ? »

Remus sursauta. Il se rappela s'être approcher de Sirius, de l'avoir embrassé, et… non, il ne l'avait pas arrêté. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder le jeune homme avec espoir.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? »

Sirius se pencha à son tour pour l'embrasser doucement. C'était bon, si bon… il attrapa Sirius par la taille pendant que le garçon avait ses mains contre sa nuque, caressant ses cheveux. Le baisé s'approfondit, se fit plus passionné. Remus sentit le désir lui monter et serra un peu plus Sirius contre lui. Ils glissèrent et se retrouvèrent allongés sur le sol, Sirius sur lui qui commençait à lui caresser le torse par-dessous son tee-shirt, avant de le lui ôter rapidement.

« Sirius… doucement » souffla Remus.

Le jeune homme ralenti aussitôt ses mouvements. Il voulait profiter de chaque instant. Il voulait sentir le souffle de Sirius contre lui, sa peau, ses lèvres. Doucement, ils se déshabillaient mutuellement, savourant le corps de l'autre. Malgré leur passion partagée, ils prenaient leur temps, et c'était encore plus délicieux. Une fois nus, ils se contentèrent de se frotter l'un contre l'autre, ils restaient dans le doux et l'attentionnés, ne cherchant pas à assouvir totalement leur passion pour mieux profiter du moment présent. Leurs intimités se touchaient, se frôlaient, s'effleuraient. Et en même temps, ils s'embrassaient tendrement, avec de temps en temps des petits moments de passion mais en revenant toujours à la tendresse.

Ils atteignirent le point culminant du plaisir en même temps, et Sirius se laissa retomber à côté de Remus, en le tenant dans ses bras. Ils étaient allongés sur le sol, devant la cheminée. Remus, pris d'un soudain moment de pudeur, tira le drap du canapé pour se couvrir, lui et son ami (qui était désormais plus que ça).

Souriant tendrement, Sirius serra un peu plus son compagnon, et Remus se mit à lui caresser doucement le torse, traçant des cercles autour de sa poitrine, puis sur ses abdos. Sirius lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Au fait », souffla doucement Remus. « Tu voulais me dire quoi ? »

Son ami hésita, un petit air gêné sur le visage. Il le regarda en souriant.

« Je suis amoureux de toi. »

Remus ne put retenir un grand sourire qui illumina son visage.

« Ravi de te l'entendre dire. Moi aussi je t'aime, Sirius. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Remus posa sa tête sur le torse de son ami, et regarda le feu brûler dans l'âtre de la cheminée pendant que Sirius lui lissait affectueusement les cheveux.

Ils finirent pas s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

FIN

Je sais que ce n'est pas assez développé, mais si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait plaisir.

A un prochain Slash !

Malicia.


End file.
